Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for processing test results.
Description of Related Art
Test apparatuses may be devices and/or systems that may be used to perform tests on electronic devices and/or components. The test apparatuses may generate test results and/or test result files that include the test results (e.g., the results of the tests performed on the electronic devices and/or components).